"Clout Cobain" by Denzel Curry
”'Clout Cobain'” (stylized CLOUT COBAIN | CLOUT CO13A1N) is a song recorded by American rapper Denzel Curry released on July 11, 2018 as the third single from his third studio album, Ta13oo. Lyrics I just wanna feel myself, you want me to kill myself Man, I been on my own, Lord, I'ma need some help I just wanna feel myself, you want me to kill myself Man, it's been so damn long, dealing with the things I've felt Suicidal doors, call it Kurt Cobain Suwu leather seats, like a bloody stain I need hella base, I need hella pain You gon' wanna cry, I'ma make it rain Suicidal doors, call it Kurt Cobain Suwu leather seats, like a bloody stain I need hella base, I need hella pain You gon' wanna cry, I'ma make it rain I don't even know what to feel, they don't even know what's real Dry tears with a dollar bill, I'm out tryna make a mill' Oh, why you wanna take my soul? I'm yelling out "hell no!" I can't even trust my friends, most of them might be foes Watch these hoes when they say they want a lot of me I don't know who's the one that wanna plot on me I stay low so my demons don't acknowledge me When I go, I know death don't do apologies I just wanna feel myself, you want me to kill myself Man, I been on my own, Lord, I'ma need some help I just wanna feel myself, you want me to kill myself Man, it's been so damn long, dealing with the things I felt (ayy) Suicidal doors, call it Kurt Cobain Suwu leather seats, like a bloody stain I need hella base, I need hella pain You gon' wanna cry, I'ma make it rain Suicidal doors, call it Kurt Cobain Suwu leather seats, like a bloody stain I need hella base, I need hella pain You gon' wanna cry, I'ma make it rain You know when it rains, it pours They wanna go to war For things that they can't afford I gotta grab the sword, preach I gotta thank the Lord, I gotta go record (heat) I wanna be fly to soar 'cause niggas be trying to floor me People be thinkin' that I won the lottery So paranoid, I don't know who be plotting on me Out of nowhere try to fight you I'm feeling like Raichu 'cause everything shocking to me Gotta be aware of the wicked, the time will be ticking Them niggas still clocking on me Lord is my witness, I handle my business You niggas ain't never ball blocking on me I just wanna feel myself, you want me to kill myself Man I been on my own, Lord, I'ma need some help I just wanna feel myself, you want me to kill myself Man, it's been so damn long, dealing with the things I've felt Suicidal doors, call it Kurt Cobain Suwu leather seats, like a bloody stain I need hella base, I need hella pain You gon' wanna cry, I'ma make it rain Suicidal doors, call it Kurt Cobain Suwu leather seats, like a bloody stain I need hella base, I need hella pain You gon' wanna cry, I'ma make it rain Clout Cobain, yeah Clout Cobain, yeah Why It Rocks # The lyrics are great. # The music video is amazing as well and it shows how a rapper is controlled in the music industry. # This is one of the best songs on the album. Music Video Denzel Curry - CLOUT COBAIN CLOUT CO13A1N Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:Songs with awesome music videos